Timber distribution poles, which support electrical distribution systems, are susceptible to decay and section loss due to insects, fungi, and rot. Linemen servicing components on timber distribution poles must quickly assess the structural safety of these poles. Unfortunately, decay and section loss of the poles frequently occur below the ground line and thus are not readily detected.